Storm Hawks & War Hawks
by LTBECK
Summary: So a pilot from the most secret program in the US military is tasked to find a possible second atlantis...
The two wraith dart's blasts where flying over my canopy of my F-302. I drop my 302 into the atmosphere the darts follow after me I dive to the ground going through a cloud layer pointing my nose at a river of lava I pull up last second to avoid getting scorched the darts are on my six again this time I took my thrusters and pulled up at an angle where the lava would blow onto the darts. one broke off and crashed into a stalagmite, the other fell victim to a giant fire eel that burst from the lava and chomped the dart in a single bite. I pull up just before another fire eel jumps to swallow me whole. I shot up above the clouds to look for a place to land then out of nowhere an airship the size of the Prometheus rises above the clouds which resulted me to put the 302 into Hover mode. a voice over the radio says "This is commander Snipe of the Battle cruiser Basilisk of the glorious Cyclonian army before I blast you away. Who are you?" I reply "OK ASSHOLE I'll play your game but you got to catch me first." I turn back to normal flight mode and I buzz their control center and then I turn on the scram jets and then I gained altitude flew back over the "Battle Cruiser" and used my 20 mm rail guns and shot through their engines which resulted in a massive explosion tearing the ship in two. A head of me I see another air ship this time it's all beat up and smoking. I pull up alongside and hail them "Unknown Aircraft on Heading 280 Identify yourself." "This is the Skimmer Carrier Condor of the Storm Hawk Squadron. Do you need to land?" I ask "Shouldn't you land and repair your engine?" "Our flight engineer is repairing that as we speak. Please land so we can talk face to face." I land vertically and land on the flight deck and lock the wheels so it doesn't roll off the "Carrier". After grabbing my M-16 and securing my 1911 I walked to the open hanger wary of my surroundings as I slowly walk in then the doors suddenly slam shut and the room is plunged into darkness I hear a noise of someone moving behind me what they don't know is that my helmet is equipped with night vision. I turn to see a wrench coming at me I dodge to the side but act like got hit and I look for the thrower, I see him and he's wearing some really weird goggles looking unimpressed 'so that's their night vision' I thought I jump up an turn on my m-16's light. He screamed then the work lights came on I walk over and point my gun at him turning off the light he's just a blond haired teen I say "you shouldn't have done that kid." I hear a girl's voice "Fin. What did you do now?" The kid now named fin whined while blinking his eyes." he flashed a Solaris crystal in my eyes when the hanger doors slammed shut with the low light goggles you gave me." The girl looks at me and gives me a glare and is about to say something I then say "After you threw a Crescent wrench at me." The girls glare acquired a new target… Fin, who which shrunk and crawled in to a corner. The girl looks back at me and says "I'm Piper the Condors first officer and navigation specialist. The commander of the Storm hawks Aerrow will like to see you." As were walking along the hall Piper asked "Your weapon it doesn't have a crystal slot how does it function? " I chuckle and say "My weapons don't use crystals they use a small explosive powder charge that propels a lead projectile to 2 ½ times the speed of sound." "WHAT? " "Yep no crystals needed. I'll explain later, now let's see Aerrow." The doors open and reveals a green man, a blue monkey and a red head with 2 iron daggers on his back no doubt a crystal powered weapons. "Well you must be Aerrow." Aerrow turns around and says "And you where the one who got that battle cruiser off of us, so thank you. Now what do you need?" "What I need Aerrow is to get back to my carrier I can't do that right now because I need to repair my inertial dampeners on my craft. So I need a place to stay until I repair it." "Ok. The condor is in need of a refit any way for a bigger hanger. Piper set course for Terra Aquanos. And you what is your name?" he asked I reply My name is lieutenant Colonel John Priy of the Earth Carrier Ship ODDSSEY pilot of The X-302 "Striker" Ace leader of Warhawk squadron"


End file.
